


Аллергия-не-на-Кирка

by fu_ry



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-cest, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fu_ry/pseuds/fu_ry
Summary: У Спока аллергия. Простейшее лекарство дает крайне неожиданный побочный эффект.





	Аллергия-не-на-Кирка

**Author's Note:**

> Работа выкладывалась ранее на фикбуке под ником "_Миля_", однако была удалена вместе с аккаунтом по личным причинам.

– Доктор?

Маккой пробурчал что-то, отдаленно напоминающее приветствие и повернулся на стуле.

– Есть жалобы, коммандер?

– Сыпь на руках и затылке и... – Спок звучно чихнул, педантично утерся платочком. – И насморк.

Маккой бросил взгляд на руки с подвернутыми по локоть рукавами. Кожа покрылась непрезентабельными пупырышками.

– У тебя не аллергия? – Доктор поднес к нему трикодер. – ...У тебя аллергия.

– На что?

– Понятия не имею. Может, на Кирка?

– Абсолютно невозможно. Если только вы не рассматриваете аллергию как психосоматическую...

– Это шутка. – Маккой закатил глаза. – Вколю противоаллергенное общего назначения, пока не обнаружим аллерген.

– Буду признателен.

– Контактировал с чем-то непривычным в последнее время?

– Нет. Я бы уведомил вас.

Доктор ткнул в больного гипошприцем.

– Все, свободен. Через двенадцать часов приходи за вторым уколом. Или раньше – если симптомы вернутся.

***

Но коммандер вернулся гораздо раньше, не прошло и часа.

– Догадался что могло вызвать аллергическую реакцию?

– Нет. И новый симптом заставляет меня усомниться в правильности диагноза. Ощущаю нехарактерное для меня сексуальное возбуждение.

Маккой, здраво подавив в себе желание отпустить колкость по этому поводу, схватился за трикодер. Впервые он видел вулканца таким... встревоженным? Едва заметное изменение в лице, впрочем, могло быть вызвано дискомфортом из-за хорошо заметной выпуклости под его брюками.

– Вы вкололи мне что-то не то?

– Я не мог тебе вколоть что-то не то. У тебя какая-то не такая реакция.

– Вы ведь знакомы с вулканской физиологией.

– Я знаком, да. Вот только о том, что такой эффект у вас вызывает обычный антигистаминный препарат нигде, черт возьми, ни в одном отчете не сказано!

– Логично предположить, что это, в таком случае, может и не быть реакцией на медикамент.

– Можешь не верить мне, но, полагаю, этой штуке, – он потряс трикодером, – ты верить должен. Антигистамин сработал как афродизиак.

– Хорошо, – процедил Спок. – И что вы мне рекомендуете?

– Подрочить.

– Простите?

– Пойди подрочи.

– Я не намерен делать это без весомого медицинского предписания.

– Это не болезнь, я не могу дать тебе волшебную пилюлю от стояка. Не хочешь – дело твое, я ничем помочь не могу. Возвращайся перед ужином, я успею подготовить образцы аллергенов, проведем тесты. А теперь свободен.

– Я не могу выйти в таком виде, доктор.

Маккой скользнул взглядом пониже пояса вулканца и даже мимоходом позавидовал такому достоинству.

– По-моему, отличный вид.

– Смею предположить, что вы шутите.

– О-ох... Попробуй принять холодный душ.

– Я могу воспользоваться душем в медотсеке?

– Валяй.

Спок, сохраняя стоический вид, прошествовал в соседнее помещение.

Звук льющейся воды дополнился замечанием вулканца:

– Имеется также некоторое влияние на эмоциональный фон.

– Тяга к агрессии? – крикнул Маккой с опаской.

– Напротив.

– Тогда беспокоиться нам не о чем.

– Однако я обеспокоен невозможностью работы в штатном режиме, что в данном случае может расцениваться как уклонение от обязанностей, поскольку отсутствует диагноз, требующий моего нахождения здесь. – Спок снова предстал перед доктором во всей своей красе, с бесстрастным лицом и эрекцией. – Душ не помог.

– Сам вижу. Тогда прислушайся к моему совету, раз тебя пугает твое отлынивание от работы.

Вулканец склонил голову, секунду размышляя.

– Я согласен. Мне нужна отдельная палата.

– Ты собираешься делать это здесь?!

– Я не могу выйти в таком виде, – напомнил коммандер.

– Можешь занять дальнюю палату.

***

– Физической стимуляции репродуктивного органа определенно недостаточно, – объявил Спок.

Маккой безуспешно пытался отыскать хоть какую-то информацию, которая могла бы помочь правой руке капитана.

– И чего же, по-твоему, будет достаточно? – Доктор прищурился.

– Полагаю, мне нужен партнер.

– Я тебя правильно понял?

– Доктор, не согласитесь стать моим партнером для удовлетворения неожиданной потребности в половом акте?

Сказать, что Маккой был удивлен, – ничего не сказать. Он был поражен, шокирован, поставлен в тупик.

– Ты совсем из ума выжил, остроухий?

– Нет, я объективно проанализировал ситуацию и нашел такой вариант наиболее приемлемым для решения моей проблемы.

– Вот именно, твоей проблемы. Я-то тут при чем? Я доктор, а не потаскуха!

– Простите, если я случайно оскорбил вас, доктор, намеренно я бы никогда не...

– Черт с тобой, Спок, переспи с Ухурой, если тебе нужен партнер.

– Это было бы в высшей степени нелогично.

– Ну, расстались вы, скажи, что сожалеешь и хочешь вернуть отношения.

– Во-первых, я не могу соврать. Во-вторых, в настоящий момент я не нахожу лейтенанта Ухуру привлекательной как пару для совокупления.

– Прошла любовь – завяли помидоры. Уточни-ка, что ты хочешь сказать.

– Об изменении эмоционального фона я вас, кажется, уведомил. Сейчас привлекательным и, позвольте так выразиться, желанным для меня являетесь вы.

Спок сократил расстояние между ними. Маккой отпрянул, смотря на коллегу с недоверием и едва ли не страхом.

– Почему я? – осипшим голосом спросил доктор. Его определенно пугала нелогичность ситуации. Потому что если совершенно логичный Спок ведет себя как-то не так – все очень плохо. – Почему не девушка какая-нибудь, а? Ты же по девочкам был, Спок?

– Я перебрал в памяти членов экипажа и нашел некоторых из них привлекательными. Сулу, Чехова...

– Эй, у Сулу муж есть, между прочим, а Чехову вообще семнадцать!

– Вы так говорите, буду я намерен сделать что-либо неприемлемое в отношении этих персон. К тому же, я не договорил, наиболее подходящим партнером кажетесь мне вы. Очевидно, вы как медработник внушаете доверие и чувство безопасности.

Маккой вскочил, тряся головой, как будто надеялся отогнать наваждение. Это уже ни в какие ворота.

– Что ты мелешь, ирод?

– Я говорю только обоснованные вещи. Но, безусловно, мне понятно ваше нежелание согласиться на соитие со мной, доктор. Поэтому прошу вас всего лишь раздеться, возможно, это поспособствует...

– Нет. Будь ты привлекательной дамочкой – хоть стриптиз, хоть... Но ты не привлекательная и даже не женщина.

– Я могу задать личный вопрос?

– Какой еще вопрос?

– После весьма неприятного опыта отношений с вашей бывшей супругой, вы не испытываете антипатии ко всем женщинам?

Маккой побагровел. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть – и он изобьет пациента.

– Вон отсюда, Спок. Ты не болен, не мешай мне работать. Вон!

– Могу утверждать, что я болен. Изменения психоэмоционального характера...

Маккой не стал его слушать и скрылся за дверью первой палаты. Здесь хоть нормальные больные, а не озабоченные вулканцы. Хотя Спок вообще-то и не виноват, что его гибридное тело так отреагировало на простейшее лекарство, это ведь не дает ему право... А что он, в сущности, сделал? Озвучил наиболее действенный, по его мнению, способ выхода из затруднительного положения?

***

– Боунс! – Влетел совершенно безумный с виду Кирк. – Спок умирает?!

– Полчаса назад, во всяком случае, не умирал. – Маккой раздраженно пожал плечами.

– Ты врешь мне?

– С чего бы мне врать? Джим, ты все-таки мой друг.

– Тогда в чем дело, Боунс? – Кирк напряженно сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Человек, свято верящий в то, что безвыходных ситуаций не бывает, от нервов не находил себе места. – Он не вернулся на мостик – я вызвал его по комму. А он: «Прошу найти замену для занимаемой мною должности». Говорит, он в своей каюте, проблемы со здоровьем, и доктор не может ему помочь. Леонард?

Маккой скривился.

– Королева драмы, чтоб его. Вы оба – королевы драмы. Не помирает твой ненаглядный, он...

– Что – он?

– Врачебная тайна, Джим.

– Как капитан приказываю...

– Врачебная тайна, Джим! Тут твое «приказываю» не действует.

– Тогда как друг прошу: скажи мне. Я с ума сойду, не зная, что с ним.

– Тьфу ты. – Доктор достал свой комм и вызвонил вулканца.

«Доктор Маккой?»

– Я не знаю, что ты там наплел Джиму, но он сейчас хлопнется в обморок. 

«Не понимаю. Почему?»

– Волнуется за тебя, остроухий. Прошу разрешения рассказать о твоей небольшой – или большой – проблемке.

«Мне не хотелось бы обнародовать...»

– Его кулак уже в аккурат над моим теменем, и если я не расскажу ему правду, он ее из меня выбьет.

«Говорите что посчитаете нужным, я доверяю вашей рассудительности».

Спок отключился.

– Ну?!

***

– Бедный Спок, – с неподдельным сочувствием заключил Кирк, когда Маккой рассказал все, начиная с аллергии и заканчивая вопросом об отношении к женщинам после развода.

– Бедный Спок? Это же просто эрекция, ему всего лишь нужно хорошенько вздрочнуть, расслабившись у себя в каюте, а не в палате.

– У тебя, может, все так просто, но это Спок!

Капитан решительно направился к выходу.

– К нему пошел?

Но Джим только отмахнулся.

***

– Он не захотел заниматься со мной сексом!

Маккой состроил выражение лица глубоко пораженного человека.

– Не могу поверить! Я бы поставил двадцать баксов на то, что только тебе он и отдастся.

– Сарказм?

– Вы же лучшие друзья! Капитан Джейся Т. Кирк молод, талантлив и красив... Да, сарказм.

Кирк выглядел поистине несчастным.

– Он сказал, что наше потомство не выживет. Либо само себя угробит, либо земной отец.

– О, а вот здесь вынужден согласиться с гоблином.

– Не называй его так. Я же помочь хотел. Как я без своего... старшего помощника?

– Он отсутствовал плевых два часа. Не драматизируй. А лучше иди работай, в тебе нуждается команда.

Джим ушел. Ненадолго, минуты на три. А потом озарение привело его обратно.

– Эй, Боунс, у него не этот, как его... ну, ты знаешь...

– Не могу знать, пока ты не озвучишь.

– Припа... приап...

– Приапизм? Нет, я в состоянии это диагностировать. Джим, подумай, он меня хочет.

***

– Ты должен пойти к нему.

Маккой оторвал взгляд от миски овсянки, которую безрадостно зачерпывал ложкой и выливал обратно. Он ненавидел овсянку, он ненавидел утра, а еще когда самые близкие люди упрекали его в чем-либо. А Кирк его, безусловно, упрекал в бездействии.

– Я звонил ему только что. Его проблема за восемнадцать часов так и не исчезла. Ты можешь ему помочь. Ты должен ему помочь. Я не хочу лишиться одного из лучших членов команды и друга. Двух друзей. Потому что я тебя, Боунс, возненавижу, если ты не выдвинешься к нему немедленно.

– Чтоб тебя, Джим! Я и так чувствую себя виноватым, хоть и непонятно за что. Не смотри на меня так, будто готов удушить голыми руками. Я же не бесчувственная скотина, и мне не плевать, что бы ты ни думал обо мне. Я схожу к нему, схожу. Проведаю, поддержу. Но тр... – Маккой осекся, вспомнив, что они сидят в столовой, полной людей и прочих разумных существ. – Делать то, на чем он настаивает, я не буду.

***

Дверь в его каюту плавно отъехала в сторону. Старпом, одетый не в привычную форму, а в халат из легкой ткани, сидел на кровати, подтянув ноги к груди и обхватив руками колени.

– Доктор Маккой.

Он бросил короткий взгляд и снова уставился в стену перед собой.

– Я принес тебе завтрак.

Он поставил поднос на тумбочку. Кирк сам старательно составил для лучшего друга утреннее меню.

– Я ценю проявленную заботу.

Маккоя как будто ужалило этой фразой. Словно Спок выплюнул ему: «Раз ты больше ничего не потрудился сделать ради меня, спасибо и на этом».

– Ну, как ты тут?

– Ситуация стабильна. Для внесения дополнительного оттенка в ответ я бы сказал «в состоянии стагнации».

– Ты не пришел ни за уколом от аллергии, ни тесты на аллерген провести.

Спок вперил в него внимательный взгляд. Леонарду показалось, он смотрел на него, как на дурака.

– Вы полагаете, данные действия должны стоять в приоритете? С учетом всех негативных последствий укола? Кроме того, симптомы аллергии больше не давали о себе знать. 

– Так. Так... Ты э... снова пытался мастурбировать?

– Утвердительно. Неоднократно. Представляя вас, доктор.

Маккой постарался не акцентировать внимание на последней фразе.

– И?!

– Желаемый результат не был достигнут по причине нехватки визуальных образов.

***

И вот Маккой стоит перед вулканцем в чем мать родила. И как он согласился на это? Ах да, ему просто стало невыносимо жалко Спока, которому ни медитация, ни мастурбация не помогли. Оставалось надеяться на то, что дополнительные «визуальные образы» сделают свое дело.

– Так, стоп, я смотреть на это не буду. – Доктор схватил падд, как только вулканец расстегнул халат и на свет божий показался зеленоватый член, внушительного, между прочим, размера.

Спок окинул его изучающим взглядом. Его щеки и уши позеленели от смущения. Маккой мысленно простонал от бессилия и сосредоточенно принялся копаться в падде в отчаянных попытках игнорировать голодный взгляд. Да, он пытался не смотреть, но боковым зрением все равно засекал выверенные движения коммандерских ручек.

– Мне что делать, попозировать как-то?

– Если угодно, можете повернуться ко мне спиной, – сказал Спок уже сбившимся голосом.

– С удовольствием.

Маккой повернулся и обнаружил перед собой разочаровывающую лакированную стену, почти зеркальную. Он зажмурился и повернулся еще на девяносто градусов.

И вдруг входная дверь открылась.

– Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?! – Маккой прикрылся паддом.

– Проверяю, как ты выполняешь мои приказы. Да не напрягайся ты так, Боунс, чего я там не видел?

– А ты не думаешь, что можешь напрягать и своего старпома? – прошипел Маккой.

– Не отвлекайся, покажи нам все свои прелести.

Кирк шлепнул друга по ягодице и сел позади Спока.

– Капитан?

– И ты не отвлекайся. – Джим накрыл руку вулканца своей, подталкивая продолжать движения, и коснулся губами белоснежной шеи. У Маккоя упала челюсть вместе с паддом. Спок вздрогнул от неожиданного звука (от неожиданного поцелуя в скулу?).

– Ваше поведение возмутительно, капитан. Не могли бы вы покинуть мою каюту?

– Я же помочь хочу. – Кирк казался искреннее оскорбленным.

– А на деле – мешаешь. Джим, дай ему спокойно кончить. Свали.

Никакой реакции. Доктор подлетел к Кирку, схватил его за ворот, оттаскивая прилипалу от старпома. Капитан сопротивлялся. И в это время Маккой случайно коснулся локтя вулканца. Спок напряженно замер. И внезапно вскочил на ноги.

– Капитан, я настаиваю на вашем удалении. В противном случае вынужден буду...

– Он тебя так отдубасит, что я могу и не собрать тебя по кусочкам, как паззл, – вставил Боунс, чуть ли не впервые поддерживая Спока, а не своего лучшего друга.

– Я подразумевал, что вынужден буду отказаться от занимаемой должности и просить о переводе на другой корабль.

– Я все понял. Я перегнул палку. Ты правда нужен мне, Спок. Прости, я ушел.

И Кирк незамедлительно ретировался.

– Так вот чем его можно шантажировать, – одобрил Маккой.

– Доктор? Не могли бы еще раз коснуться меня?

Маккой вздохнул, примирившись со своей участью.

– Какой части тела?

– Оставляю выбор за вами, – уклончиво ответил вулканец, возвращаясь на постель и обхватывая пальцами по-прежнему эрегированный орган.

Доктор взвесил все за и против. Если он не  сделает что-то решительное, эта пытка рискует никогда  не  закончиться. Однако придется переступить через свое достоинство. Ладно, ничего тут не попишешь.

Маккой занял место Кирка  позади вулканца, тем  не  менее, стараясь не слишком прижиматься оголенным телом к оголенному телу. Ну, почти оголенному: задница старпома еще была прикрыта халатом, расстегнутым и сползшим с плеч.

– Дрочи, – выдохнул Маккой ему в ухо, похожее на лист цветом и формой. А затем сжал указательным и большим пальцами мягкую мочку и, аккуратно сминая, как бы массажируя, двинулся вверх, к острой верхушке. Спок превратился в натянутую струну. Размеренный ритм мастурбации начал сбиваться, движения стали почти что хаотичными. Потому что у вулканцев чувствительные уши, а у доктора волшебные руки.

Маккой переключился на второе ухо, потер за ним, погладил внутри, провел пальцем по кромке, едва дотрагиваясь подушечкой, и наконец стиснул кончик. Его расчет оказался верным: Спока будто током ударило, он вскрикнул и согнулся, прижимаясь грудью к коленям.

– Получилось?

Вулканец не ответил.

Маккой собрал свою одежду и скрылся в старпомовской ванной. Одевался неторопливо, давая Споку время прийти в себя.

– Я могу идти, моя помощь больше не нужна?

– Можете идти, – подтвердил коммандер. Он полулежал, на первый взгляд расслабленно, и равнодушно смотрел в потолок. Плоский живот и равномерно вздымающаяся грудь были забрызганы вязкой белесой субстанцией.

Маккой вернулся в ванную, взял полотенце.

– Лови.

Полотенце упало на кровать возле щиколоток вулканца. Спок лениво потянулся за ним.

Доктор вышел, ни слова больше не говоря.

***

«Он снова чихает», – сообщение от Кирка Маккою. Доктор выругался. Он что, мальчик на побегушках? Но все же побрел к мостику: после такой пикантной реакции на антиаллергенный укол Спок медотсек в ближайшее время наверняка будет обходить десятой дорогой.

Только Маккой появился на мостике, Джим поднял на него полные мольбы глаза. Боунс неодобрительно поморщился: парень совсем кукушечкой едет из-за своего обожаемого старпома.

Доктор тихо подошел к Споку, склонившемуся над паддом Сулу. Последний перелистывал фотографии конусообразных кустарников, усеянных крупными голубыми цветами, и увлеченно рассказывал: 

– Этап опыления почти закончен, нижние цветы начали увядать. Я проверил один цветок, зигота сформировалась. Через месяц смогу сказать точно, удастся ли сохранить вид...

Спок чихнул.

– Будьте здор... – начал было Хикару, однако Маккой перебил его:

– Сулу, пойди постирайся или держись подальше от Спока.

– Извините, что?

Маккой схватил его за руку и встряхнул. С золотистой ткани поднялось пыльное облачко.

– Пыльца – аллерген? – Спок сразу сообразил что к чему.

– Я, разумеется, возьму образец и проверю, но с вероятностью 99% это либо она, либо сам Сулу, либо Кирк.

– Опять шутите, доктор?

– Совершенно верно, Спок. Пойдем, сделаем тебе укольчик.

Услышав последнее, Джим встревожился.

– Эй, Боунс, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея?

– Я здесь медик или ты?

Вулканец вышел следом за Маккоем.

– Вынужден поддержать позицию капитана, доктор. Мы видели последствия...

– Да-да, я в курсе. Ничего я тебе колоть не буду, поговорить надо без посторонних слушателей.

Они добрались до медотсека, доктор заблокировал дверь изнутри и неожиданно вплотную приблизился к Споку.

– Коммандер... – томно прошептал он ему на ухо, слегка задевая мочку губами. Спок отшатнулся от него.

– Доктор, что вы себе позволяете? Если это шутка, прошу прекратить немедленно. Если же я ввел вас в заблуждение недавней, условно говоря, симпатией...

– Чудесно! – Маккой довольно разулыбался и потер ладонь о ладонь. – Ты больше меня не хочешь!


End file.
